Una Extraordinaria y Ordinaria Situación de Eventos Románticos
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "A cada segundo, minuto, hora y día van ocurriendo pequeñas cosas, algunas cotidianas y otras... no tanto. Pero, si estás conmigo creo que todo saldrá bien." — Para BionicaRouge.


**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia fue escrita especialmente para _**BionicaRouge**_ , siendo participe del Topic _Amigo Secreto 2015-2016_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Segunda persona. La perspectiva se alternará entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"A cada segundo, minuto, hora y día van ocurriendo pequeñas cosas, algunas cotidianas y otras... no tanto. Pero, si estás conmigo creo que todo saldrá bien."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Slice of Life, Humor, Romance.

Capítulos. — Indeterminados, en pocas palabras número desconocido hasta que la autora así lo desee.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu). **Secundaria.** Hyuuga Neji x Haruno Sakura (NejiSaku), Inuzuka Kiba x Hyuuga Hinata (KibaHina), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema), entre otras que irán apareciendo.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 9937, sin contar la tabla informativa.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** ユニバース _._ **Artista.** Suneohair. **Álbum.** Slow Dance.

 **2.** Kimi no Machi Made. **Artista.** Asian Kung-Fu Generation. **Álbum.** Sol-Fa.

 **3.** Us. **Artista.** Regina Spektor. **Álbum.** Soviet Kitsch.

 **4.** Life in Technicolor. **Artista.** Coldplay. **Álbum.** Viva la Vida.

 **Advertencia.**

Los personajes presentan una caracterización que en lo particular pienso encaja con sus personalidades a la perfección manteniendo el IC, no es nada muy exagerado y con el tiempo entenderán a qué me refiero.

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **¡Felices fiestas y muy buenos deseos Bionica!** Sorpresa, sorpresa yo soy tu misteriosísimo _Amigo Secreto_ (espero que no lo hayas adivinado) jejeje Me he preparado con este regalo como no tienes idea, ya que quería cumplir tus expectativas y darte un buen regalo para estas navidades, eres una increíble autora y por ello quería darte sólo lo mejor de lo mejor (?); confío en haberlo logrado y ahora sólo me queda el nerviosismo post-publicación aguardando tu review (si deseas dármelo) y saber cuál será mi sentencia.

Te deseo lo mejor para este 2016 y que en estos días de celebraciones lo pases maravillosamente con tus familiares y amigos, que haya comida deliciosa y muchos presentes por parte de Santa.

Bueno, bueno una vez dicho eso… hablemos de esta historia.

En el Topic estas fueron tus palabras:

 _«Segundo Pedido._

 _Mi petición romántica será NaruSasu y que sea sobre que Naruto se confiesa a Sasuke y este lo rechace, pero después Sasuke quiera estar con Naruto y piensa en la manera de reconquistarlo o pedirle disculpas porque Sasuke es muy bruto y lastimó a Naruto al rechazarlo. Confío en que le darán originalidad._

 _El género debe ser Humor o Hurt/Comfort, pero obligatoriamente el final debe ser feliz y deben terminar juntos porque se aman.»_

¡Y aquí está!

Mi presente para esta navidad: una colección de millones de situaciones y ocurrencias que suceden en el día a día de nuestro par de locos enamorados, cuyo único límite es mi propia delirante imaginación.

No sabes cuánto me reí cuando lo imaginé una noche en mi cocina mientras secaba los platos en compañía de mi hermana (quién muy amablemente prestó su ayuda como la gran editora que es).

Deseando con todo mi corazón que lo disfrutes,

 **¡Te deseo una muy feliz navidad Bionica!**

* * *

 **Una Extraordinaria y Ordinaria Situación de Eventos Románticos**

 **.**

 **Situación N°21**

Evento: Confesión.

— _Cuán difícil es " **decirlo** " depende…_ —

 **.**

De lo que estaba inmensamente consciente era de que las manos le sudaban, y mucho. Tanta era la transpiración que dé a momentos consideraba la idea de reunir todas las gotas, colocarlas en un vaso y servírselas a alguien como una broma…

 _Y nuevamente_ estaba desvariando de lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que respirando profundamente –por enésima vez en veinte minutos consecutivos; volvió a enfocar su cerebro en la tarea presente.

¿O quizá lo mejor sería decir que era una _misión imposible y suicida_? Pero entonces no podría llevarla a cabo, se daría la vuelta por donde vino y todo se terminaría, su corazón se callaría de una vez, podría sentarse frente a la televisión mientras se come uno de esos ramen instantáneos de cerdo especial que le habían regalado la semana pasada y…

" _ **Sakura-chan me matará y me dirá que soy un cobarde"**_ pensó al tiempo en que imaginaba los ojos jades furibundos que pertenecían a su amiga de la infancia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y decidió que lo mejor era seguir avanzando, después de todo había sido precisamente él quién había tocado a la puerta de Haruno Sakura para pedirle "consejos y respuestas" a lo que le estaba _pasando_. Y si regresaba con las «manos vacías» tras dos –casi tres– largas semanas de prácticas, entrenamientos, sermones y castigos físicos estaba rotundamente seguro de que no podría ir a visitarla nunca más y que su invitación a la boda entre ella y Hyuuga Neji se extraviaría y no podría comer del mega buffet que él mismo había ayudado a escoger.

No quedaba de otra. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Abrió y cerró sus manos en puños, animándose a avanzar un paso tras otro. Él podía hacerlo. Por supuesto que _podía_ hacerlo.

Uzumaki Naruto no era ningún cobarde, jamás lo había sido y no era momento para empezar a serlo. Sólo debía concentrarse, no tenía que ser tan difícil, digo se había enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores; como aquella vez que sobrevivió a un ataque de perros iracundos cuando sólo tenía seis durante uno de esos irracionales retos y apuestas que hacía para demostrar que era el mejor de todos. En especial mejor que su jurado enemigo…

— ¿Dobe? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo la mismísima voz que había escuchado durante más de diez años de su vida, incluso podía asegurar –tenía testigos para corroborarlo–, de que la había escuchado cuando apenas estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Ah, esto era malo, se le había olvidado como respirar.

— ¡Ho-hola teme! —saludó tratando de sonar casual pero sin lograrlo, la prueba estaba en la ceja alzada en el rostro de la _misión imposible y suicida_.

Ojos negros, cabello con efectos anti-gravitatorios y cara de pocos amigos ese era: Uchiha Sasuke; la persona que conocía más que ninguna otra, su viejo rival, mejor amigo y aparentemente –según palabras de Sakura– la persona de la que estaba… **eso** _._

Porque supuestamente era una «verdad universal» que: estar absurdamente feliz, tener un vacío en el estómago cuando recién acabas de ingerir tu dosis diaria de quince tazones de ramen y tú corazón latiendo ansioso e incómodo por estar cerca de una persona en específico; significaba que estabas _enamorado_ de dicha persona. Lo cuál para él no tenía sentido pero Sakura le había asegurado –tras varias sacudidas de cráneo– que, «la lógica» apuntaba a esa conclusión.

Las facciones de Sasuke se mostraban cansinas, y un tanto irritadas de que no le estuviera respondiendo su pregunta y estuviera desperdiciando su «valioso» tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, los ojos azules de Naruto notaron que Sasuke había cerrado el libro de física cuántica que había estado leyendo y había interrumpido todo, esperando paciente a causa de él. Aquello sólo le dio mayor regocijo al recién llegado, por lo que sonrió más abiertamente.

—Vamos, no me mires con esa cara~ttebayo —dijo divertido tomando asiento al lado de Sasuke, en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la universidad—. ¿Qué ahora no puedo venir a saludarte cuando estoy en mis horas libres?

Lo vio rodar los ojos, murmurar algo por lo bajo y acomodar mejor los libros de manera que Naruto tuviera su espacio y estuviera cómodo.

—Lo que sea… sólo quédate en silencio y deja de sonreír como un imbécil —respondió Sasuke en su característico tono autoritario mientras retomaba su lectura donde la había dejado.

Sí, quizá eso le había hecho sonreír como un idiota –lo cual _obviamente_ no era–, pero a pesar del tono huraño y todas las demás cosas típicas de Sasuke, el joven _sí_ le había permitido quedarse e incluso le había despejado la zona de la mesa donde se había sentado a su lado sin importar la normativa de "los 30 centímetros de espacio personal". Y eran acciones como aquellas –en su mayoría inconscientes por parte de Sasuke– que hacían a Naruto feliz pues, en su forma particular, le estaban diciendo que era _bienvenido_ y al igual que aquella vez hace quince años atrás, _no le habían_ **rechazado**.

Eso también se lo había comentado a Sakura, quién había afirmado con mayor ahínco su propia conclusión que aún Naruto dudaba fuera totalmente acertada; la vida romántica de su amiga no había sido una de las mejores y ella no era precisamente un modelo a seguir en esa materia – _"al menos yo he sido capaz de conseguir un prometido y de dar respuesta a tu problema, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte"–_ pero juntos habían elaborado un plan aquel miércoles en la tarde mientras Neji les servía un té a ambos.

— _Creo que debes confesarte Naruto. —Había concluido Sakura tras varios minutos de estar pensativa observando a la nada._

 _Naruto la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, lo cual era perfectamente viable si Sakura terminaba en contacto con productos químicos y radioactivos como en las películas de superhéroes y ciencia ficción. Pero de nuevo se estaba desviando del tema._

— _¿Qué? —soltó incrédulo no comprendiendo._

— _Sí Naruto, creo que es lo más acertado en una situación como esta. —Dio un sorbo al té murmurando un suave «gracias» a su atractivo prometido que había decidido_ _ **no**_ _inmiscuirse en la conversación—. Deberías decirle cómo te sientes, contarle de tus sentimientos y… ¡¿podrías dejar de verme con esa cara!?_

— _¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo podría decirle al teme que es-estoy…_ _ **eso**_ _? —dijo haciendo una mueca repulsiva de siquiera imaginárselo, porque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza lo que había dicho la mujer frente suyo—. ¿Verdad que tengo razón Neji?_

 _Pero Neji silencioso como siempre –el muy bastardo– se había encogido de hombros y se había marchado de vuelta a su habitación, para culminar con unos papeleos pendientes. Dejándole como presa fácil para la de ojos jade._

— _¡Oh, vamos Naruto! No es como si fuera el fin del mundo… yo lo he hecho muchas veces, ya verás que con mi ayuda será muy fácil —dijo Sakura agitando su mano y restando importancia al asunto—. Además estoy total y absolutamente segura de que todo saldrá bien._

— _Pero estamos hablando del_ _ **teme**_ _y yo no quiero hacerlo~ttebayo —murmuró incómodo después de todo era algo estúpido y los hombres no dicen cosas estúpidas como esas, es más ¿para qué había ido con Sakura en primer lugar?_

 _De repente, al notar como los ojos de su amiga brillaban con un destello casi maquiavélico junto a una sonrisa que para nada era dulce, Naruto estaba seguro de que había metido la pata muy al fondo y se merecía una bofetada por imbécil._

— _Es porque estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun que estoy_ _ **muy segura**_ _que funcionará… —a medida que hablaba Naruto sintió como las uñas de Sakura se enterraban en su hombro y entendió que ya no había escapatoria—. Tú sólo has exactamente lo que_ _ **yo te diga**_ _…_

Regresando al presente sus orbes prestaron atención al objetivo central del endemoniado plan –sin ningún disimulo– y, mientras recorría la figura a la que había estado tan acostumbrado durante tantos años, notó con curiosidad que Sasuke había comenzado la lectura de un segundo libro desde que había cruzado la puerta. Leyó el título totalmente incomprensible y que no le daba ni una sola idea de porque aquello podía ser tan interesante y podía mantenerle ensimismado.

Pero Sasuke siempre había sido _raro_ y tras varios minutos silenciosos que le parecieron una eternidad, tuvo ganas de intervenir.

— ¿De nuevo estás leyendo sobre cosas sin sentido~ttebayo? ¿Qué tiene de divertido un montón de garabatos y números extraños? —Soltó inspeccionando los gruesos volúmenes que podían ser hermanos de los que había visto en las repisas del departamento que ambos compartían juntos.

Hubo un suspiro y Sasuke pasó las páginas, evidentemente, ignorándolo. Los labios de Naruto se fruncieron irritado, odiaba cuando la gente no le prestaba atención y era aún más irritante cuando era _Sasuke_ quiénlo hacía.

— ¡Oi ( ***** )! ¡Te estoy hablando teme! ¿Acaso te volviste retardado? —espetó molesto mientras le sacudía el hombro y le atravesaba la mano en medio de su lectura, dos acciones que sabía muy bien molestaban a Sasuke en sobremanera—. ¡Deja de ignorarme, y de ser un cretino pali…!

— _Naruto_ , ¿qué quieres? —dijo Sasuke apretando con fuerza los dientes y con aquel característico tic por encima de las cejas fruncidas y la mirada gélida—. ¿Para qué rayos viniste?

Estar frente a frente de las orbes oscuras y afiladas, lo volvieron a poner nervioso y le trajeron de vuelta el motivo por el que había cruzado mitad del campus universitario, a ir a un lugar que le quedaba demasiado lejos de la facultad de derecho cuando casi no tenía tiempo entre clase y clase.

—Bueno… yo… emm… yo…

Sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, algo sumamente inusual en él que siempre hablaba hasta por los codos e inseguro se alejó como pudo de Sasuke mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de su nuca.

— ¿Y bien? —Sin duda esta era una completa y rotunda _misión suicida_ , que no hacía más que empeorar si Sasuke continuaba mirándole de aquella manera.

Entonces algo hizo «clic» en su cabeza y recordó que como medida precavida, había escrito las palabras que Sakura le hizo ensayar tras una maratón de películas y animes románticos –de esos cursis que te hacían vomitar– en el dorso de su ma…

Sus ojos se abrieron espantados cuando notó que las letras en tinta de marcador negro, no eran más que borrosas manchas incomprensibles que se habían corrido gracias al endemoniado sudor que, no paraba de brotar por los poros de su piel.

Estaba _muerto_.

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke con su ceja levantada, la negra y fría mirada, los labios firmes y tensos notablemente molesto con Naruto; y armándose de todo el valor que pudo conseguir en esos breves segundos de indecisión…

— ¡Ah, pero mira la hora y tengo muchísima hambre! ¡Mejor me voy, hasta luego~ttebayo! —gritó rápidamente y mientras los encargados de la biblioteca le mandaban a guardar silencio, salió disparado de allí.

" _ **Sakura-chan definitivamente va a matarme"**_ fue lo único que pensaba mientras corría por su vida a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Qué bueno que siempre había sido una persona enérgica y con talento en los deportes.

 **. . .**

Bien, tenía que admitir que el primer intento había sido catastrófico, que estaba demás agregar que Sakura le había estado espiando durante todo ese tiempo y que al final le había perseguido a través del campus por haber fallado – _"¡me hiciste perder una clase sólo para eso!"–_ , pero que no lo había matado porque Neji –su salvación con piernas–, lo había impedido cuando extinguió la ira del 'Demonio Rosa' con un beso y una promesa de ir a cenar.

Pero muy a pesar de todo, al parecer, Naruto aún no podía salirse con la suya y tenía que llevar a cabo el dichoso plan antes del 'Sábado con Amigos' que hacían todas las semanas y que _precisamente_ sería dentro de cuatro horas y cuarenta minutos.

Estrujando sus cabellos rubios, hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines del sofá de la sala en dónde había tratado de distraerse –en vano– del reloj que resonaba cual estruendo mientras esperaba a que Sasuke, eventualmente, volviera al departamento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

En las películas se veía tan _sencillo_ y a diferencia de él, ninguno de los personajes había tenido cinco intentos con resultados desastrosos como los suyos en los últimos días. Y si bien era cierto que al principio «confesarse» no era algo que justamente deseara hacer, con cada una de sus fallas Naruto se había frustrado y, terco como era, estaba rotundo a no darse por vencido ni permitir que el universo siguiera jugando en su contra.

Uzumaki Naruto _nunca_ se retractaba de sus palabras y él había dicho que se lo diría a Sasuke, que le confesaría **eso**.

¡Así que era eso lo que haría!

Entonces harto de esperar y del maldito reloj que colgaba de la pared, caminó con paso firme a buscar lo que su padrino Goketsu Jiraiya muchas veces le había presentado como: «el antídoto contra todo temor» y que cuando joven había asociado con el _felix felicis_ de Harry Potter ( ***** ).

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y tomando la botella blanca que había sido un presente de la navidad pasada –por su mismísimo padrino en persona–, destapó el corcho y decidió que no había marcha atrás.

— ¡Aquí vamos valor líquido! —dijo y bebió un largo trago del amargo brebaje que, posiblemente, había durado _más_ de lo necesario pero no importaba con tal de que funcionara.

La botella casi cae del mesón de la cocina cuando lo dejó de un golpe, secándose la boca con las mangas de su chaqueta, cogió sus llaves y cerró de un estruendo su departamento; caminando entre las calles iluminadas por los faroles y la aún inmutable actividad nocturna de la ciudad.

Tal vez no sabía exactamente el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke, pero todo eso eran detalles nimios para Naruto mientras se sentía totalmente confiado y lleno de una energía imparable, es más, de a momentos juraría que estaba flotando por encima de la acera y que habían más estrellas en el firmamento de lo normal. Aunque era un poco molesto que las personas constantemente le estuvieran tropezando y dando empujones, cuando él ciertamente estaba _muy_ lejos.

" _ **El ero-sennin tenía razón esta vez, sí que es un antídoto mágico…"**_ se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo mientras un ligero hipido le cortaba los pensamientos y sus ojos escaneaban el escenario en busca de la cabellera negra anti-gravitatoria y la expresión fastidiada casi cretina.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme! ¿Dónde rayos estás~ttebayo? —llamó repetidas veces achicando los ojos y revisando en cualquier sitio donde pudo haberse escondido el muy desgraciado.

¿Qué acaso no sabía que le estaba buscando para decirle **eso**? ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado con él?

De igual manera había decidido que tampoco desperdiciaría su tiempo de búsqueda y por ello en el camino, se metió dentro de una tienda de conveniencia a comprar un par de chocolates –sin azúcar– que podrían gustarle a Sasuke y recogió un puñado de flores de un parque con el que se cruzó; sintiendo que estaba totalmente equipado para la confesión. Era idéntico a las películas de Sakura y por ello se dio unas palmadas mentales.

— ¡Sasuke…! ¡Oi Sasuke! ¡Contesta!

— ¿Dobe? —Se giró rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz mientras dejaba caer de vuelta la tapa de un pote de basura que se encontraba frente a una cafetería, en una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad.

Allí frente a Naruto se encontraba el malagradecido cubo de hielo que había sido su amigo y rival por tanto tiempo. Sí, en ningún momento dudó que no lo encontraría, sus habilidades de búsqueda eran _infalibles_.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó hasta Sasuke quién le miraba de manera extraña pero que, al menos, no le indicaba que estuviera molesto o de mal humor, lo cual sólo era un punto a favor de Naruto y su plan.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese pote? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a esta hora? —preguntó el de orbes negras, su voz se notaba confusa mientras se acomodaba mejor las bolsas del mercado que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Ah, por eso no había llegado a tiempo al departamento. Si se detuvo en el mercado a comprarle ramen instantáneo –porque de eso estaba seguro aunque sólo viera vegetales sobresaliendo de la bolsa– entonces no era ningún desconsiderado, ahora todo tenía mucho sentido o por lo menos en la cabeza de Naruto así era.

—Teme te estaba buscando… —le dijo acercándose hasta él y plantándose justo frente a su rostro, pero frunció un poco el ceño al notar como siempre que los 0,5 milímetros –casi centímetros–que les diferenciaban de altura no le permitía hacer contacto visual directo con Sasuke y en cierta forma le quitaban la hombría que Naruto tenía y que, por supuesto, se debía tener para confesarse porque él era muy masculino.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué… es lo que llevas… contigo? —Sus palabras eran pausadas y Naruto entendió que se refería a las flores y chocolates que había comprado.

Volvió a sonreír y le entregó ambos presentes, obligando a que Sasuke los sostuviera contra su pecho con ayuda de la mano izquierda.

—Pues son para ti~ttebayo —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero aquello no pareció ser suficiente para que Sasuke entendiera.

— ¿Por… qué?

—Bueno, porque yo… ummm… yo… —Oh, demonios ¿qué había pasado con su valor líquido de hace unas horas? Tenía que decírselo, tenía que demostrar **eso** aunque fuera algo vergonzoso y fuera idea de Sakura—. Yo te e-estaba buscando, porque quería… ummm decirte… yo…

Entonces no soportando más el estar allí parado, balbuceando como idiota sin lograr pronunciar coherentemente nada de lo que había estado practicando, decidió que este no sería el sexto intento fallido y que si no podía _decirlo_ debía _mostrárselo_.

Y fue así como sin más, tomó a Sasuke de ambos hombros, cerró con fuerza los ojos y lo besó en los labios.

Al principio sintió que había sido rápido, brusco y un poco incómodo, mientras su corazón latía como loco, su estómago se estrujaba con fuerza y su rostro se prendía en llamas –o al menos más de lo que lo había estado haciendo desde que salió del departamento–; pero luego se sintió infinitamente poderoso, como si en aquel momento fuera capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

O así fue, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke, quien lucía como un gato erizado, totalmente paralizado. Las bolsas, las flores y los chocolates desperdigados por el suelo.

Y de repente, con cada segundo de respiración entrecortada, Naruto observó cómo la boca de Sasuke se abría y cerraba con demasiada fuerza, sus manos crispándose en puños con los nudillos casi blancos. Los ojos negros nublados de una emoción que no sabía cómo interpretar hasta que…

—Eres un imbécil… —las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos como cuchillas envenenadas mientras su mirada negra se volvía fría cual tempano glacial y se desviaba a otra parte, ocultándose detrás de los mechones de cabello.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo un movimiento brusco con los brazos para liberarse del agarre de Naruto, quién consternado le veía poner una distancia mucho mayor de la que jamás habían tenido. Actuaba como si el sólo contacto con Naruto le _quemara_.

Ah, era precisamente **esto** lo que se temía cuando Sakura le había propuesto aquel plan.

Inusitadamente el calor que había tenido su cuerpo hacia sólo unos instantes se esfumaba y un viento helado lo reemplazaba en su lugar. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso y oscuro, mientras sentía que de alguna forma su corazón se congelaba a mitad de un latido al ser espectador de sus peores temores vueltos realidad.

Rechazado, le había _rechazado_. Lo impensable, aquello de lo que había estado asustado desde que lo conociera cuando era pequeño –en aquel muelle del río cerca de la escuela–, había sucedido y él lo había provocado. Sasuke, el que nunca se apartó de él, el que nunca le importó demasiado ninguna de las cosas que hiciera a pesar de que le molestaba, ahora se distanciaba de él como si tuviera lepra.

Todo se había roto y era su culpa…

" _ **No... no era su culpa, era de Sakura-chan, del antídoto del Ero-sennin y de Sasuke ¡Sí, era culpa de ellos!"**_ se corrigió a sí mismo al tiempo que el vacío y la desolación de que su propio mejor amigo, la persona más importante en su vida le estaba tratando como todos aquellos niños lo hicieron en algún tiempo; se iba reemplazando de ira y rabia.

—Naru... —no le dejó continuar al empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, silenciándolo con su mirada furiosa.

—¡Te odio, te odio~ttebayo! Eres un bastardo idiota y ¿sabes qué? ¡ _Te maldigo_! —gritó con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y apuntándole con su dedo índice, sumamente colérico—. ¡A partir de ahora todo te saldrá mal y te irá mal en todo! ¡Estás maldito Uchiha Sasuke imbécil!

Y con eso se dio media vuelta, marchándose rumbo a su departamento a grandes zancadas mientras frunciendo los labios y sorbiendo fuertemente por la nariz, trataba sin ningún resultado de sacarse la detestable basura que se le había metido en el ojo.

" _ **¡Estúpido teme… ojalá te ahogues con tu propia saliva~ttebayo!"**_ fue lo último que pensó antes de azotar la puerta de entrada y la de su propia habitación, despertando y molestando a sus vecinos que no lo tenían en mucha estima.

Pero en esos momentos Uzumaki Naruto los envió a todos al infierno mientras se terminaba de beber lo que quedaba del supuesto «antídoto para todos los temores» como si no hubiera mañana.

 **.**

 **Situación N°21**

Evento: Respuesta.

— _…de la perspectiva con que estés mirando_ —

 **.**

Honestamente, si le preguntaran directamente diría que estaba irascible y probablemente de no tener auto-control ya le hubieran declarado como una amenaza pública para la sociedad.

—Tienes cara de que vas a cometer un homicidio…

Y tampoco necesitaba que le dijeran eso en la cara, especialmente el futuro esclavo de la conspiradora principal y causante de su irritable estado de humor –al igual que el vórtice sin retorno en que se había convertido su vida–, por lo que dedujo era puro capricho. Típico de la reina del caos y la destrucción, Haruno Sakura, quién actualmente se mostraba ofendida con él sin ninguna razón justificada.

Una mirada bastó para que el hombre frente a él, comprendiera que lo que había dicho era evidente y no ayudaba en nada con su precaria situación.

Todo era culpa de **ese incidente** que había ocurrido, hace tres semanas, dos horas y cincuenta minutos exactos.

Uchiha Sasuke gruñó molesto por lo bajo, nada más de sentir el roce de aquel recuerdo por su cerebro y, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo infinito para no lanzar la taza de té que le habían ofrecido apenas cruzó la puerta del departamento ajeno al suyo –el cual continuaba vacío al igual que las últimas semanas–.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó con voz calmada Hyuuga Neji, tomando asiento en el sillón cercano al sofá donde se encontraba—. Estaba esperando a que aparecieras y me explicaras, porque ni Sakura ni Naruto saben decirme algo antes de terminar en insultos e incoherencias que no tienen ningún sentido para mí…

—Entonces _sí_ se estuvo quedando aquí, tan predecible… —soltó despectivo dándole un sorbo a su té y distinguiendo aquí y allá alguna que otra pertenencia de su excompañero de piso, sus suposiciones una vez más acertadas.

— ¿Debo asumir que esto tiene algo que ver con el supuesto "Plan Romántico Infalible"? —preguntó Neji y no tuvo que darle una respuesta verbal para que entendiera que se trataba precisamente de eso—. Entiendo, y estás aquí molesto porque…

—Creí que podría acorralar al imbécil de Naruto pero se me adelantó —dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, con la cara que ponía cuando rara vez perdía o se equivocaba con algo—. Y también pensé en decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sakura.

—No comprendo. No se supone que has sido tú el que, cito: « _envió a Naruto al mismísimo infierno y le destrozó el corazón en mil millones de pedazos»_ —dijo Neji en un tono que sonaba espantosamente parecido al de Sakura cuando exageraba las cosas, debido a su lado sensible y dramático—. Sabes, me has causado más de un par de dolores de cabeza… Naruto no es… bueno, tenerlo viviendo aquí…

No era necesario que continuara para que Sasuke supiera de lo que estaba hablando el Hyuuga, después de todo, había sido él quien había tenido que lidiar con el Dobe durante toda su vida y aún habían veces en que se sorprendía a sí mismo de sus capacidades para soportarlo. O al menos hasta este último berrinche del cual **no** tenía la culpa.

—Como siempre Sakura creando caos a su paso… y el idiota alterando las cosas al dejarse influenciar… —se masajeó las sienes con fuerza, el sólo pensamiento de ambos susodichos ya le estaban dando una migraña—. Eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Neji hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera y contara su versión de los hechos. La versión que _sí_ había ocurrido y que era la pura verdad en todo este desastre.

—Era viernes, salí antes de clases y pasé por el mercado a comprar la lista de cosas que faltaban cuando…

— _Muchas gracias por su compra —dijo la cajera de manera casi monótona mientras le hacía entrega de su factura y procedía a atender al siguiente en la fila._

 _Sasuke no dijo nada y se acomodó las bolsas en ambas manos mientras caminaba de regreso a casa y analizaba con cuidado, los extraños eventos que habían estado sucediéndose uno tras otro durante la semana. En todos había un único protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _De no ser porque lo conocía mucho mejor que a cualquiera –o al menos era al único que voluntariamente había terminado por conocer- pensaría que, al igual que siempre, sólo era una de esas etapas raras de Naruto que eran incomprensibles para él pero, justamente, porque lo tenía descifrado sabía que algo_ _ **no estaba bien**_ _._

 _Últimamente se mostraba inusitadamente callado, y cuando le preguntaba que le ocurría temiendo que estuviera depresivo por algo –siendo honestos Sasuke nunca sabía qué hacer con un Naruto triste y en cierta forma no le gustaba cuando pasaba–, el idiota sólo balbuceaba sin sentido y terminaba huyendo o desviando la conversación a otra cosa._

 _Todo era sospechoso y, de alguna forma, presentía que Sakura estaba involucrada formando la segunda incógnita en aquella insólita ecuación._

 _Soltó un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba el paso peatonal y llegaba a la esquina de una cafetería popular en una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, y que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas por ello –ya que nunca había sido de estar entre multitudes; cuando_ _ **pasó**_ _._

— _¡Sasssuke…! ¡Sasssuke…!_

— _¿Mami qué le pasa a ese señor?_

— _Aléjate mi vida, es peligroso estar cerca_

— _Oye, ¿por qué le está gritando al interior de un pote de basura?_

— _¡Quién sabe! El pobre está muy bebido…_

— _¡Sasssuke! ¡Sassssuke! ¿Dónde essstass porrsh qué te esshcondees?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke sólo podía observar al igual que todos los transeúntes que circulaban por allí, como Naruto hurgaba dentro de la basura mientras le llamaba con insistencia arrastrando las palabras._

— _¡Sasssuke! ¡Contesshta!_

 _Un tanto incómodo se acercó a paso lento, no comprendiendo del todo el motivo tras el por qué Naruto de entre todas las noches había escogido exactamente esa para emborracharse. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera podía entender por qué se había embriagado en primer lugar!_

" _ **Supongo que Sakura también tiene que ver en esto…"**_ _dedujo y tratando de no atraer más atención innecesaria sujetó con mayor fuerza las bolsas, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la basura y de Naruto._

— _¿Dobe?_

 _La cabeza rubia se levantó rápidamente y mientras se giraba a verlo, notó como trastabillaba un poco con sus propios pies y la tapa del pote de basura se le caía de las manos. Una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro carmesí bajo los ojos azules nublados, prueba más que evidente de su pasada de tragos._

 _Haciendo un esfuerzo inmensurable por controlar los latidos que martilleaban su pecho a causa de la dichosa sonrisa; Sasuke sopesó de nuevo la posibilidad de que en alguna otra vida, había hecho algo terriblemente malo y que era ahora, en este presente, que estaba pagando por ello._

 _Naruto caminaba a pasos torpes y Sasuke sólo podía observarlo y calcular cuánto dinero le quedaba para poder tomar un taxi al departamento, pues no podría llevarlo caminando en el estado en que se encontraba y, más aún, frente a toda la gente que los veían murmurando por lo bajo._

 _Agh, como odiaba aquello._

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese pote? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a esta hora? —preguntó en voz baja mientras se ajustaba las bolsas del mercado, en precaución por si tenía que atrapar a Naruto antes de que se estrellara contra el asfalto._

 _Escuchó como Naruto se reía bobamente antes de soltar un hipido, e inclinarse demasiado hacia la derecha para posteriormente recuperar el equilibrio y plantarse mitad tambaleante mitad derecho frente a él._

— _Teme te essshtaba bussshcaandou… —sí, bueno eso era algo obvio considerando que había estado gritando su nombre repetidas veces cuando lo encontró. Ambos fruncieron el ceño pero por razones totalmente distintas._

— _Ya veo… —habló pausadamente en un intento por distraerlo lo suficiente para guiarlo hacia la parada más cercana y poder marcharse a la seguridad del departamento, antes de que un policía los encontrara—. ¿Y… qué… es lo que llevas… contigo?_

 _Era muy llamativo para todos, la caja abierta con varias barras de chocolate en ellas –de esas que siempre ponen en los mostradores de las tiendas para llevarse uno–y las ramas de unos arbustos que alguna vez vio en algún parque botánico pero que ahora Naruto aferraba con fuerza entre sus manos._

 _Una vez más le vio sonreír y reírse como un idiota, lo cual sólo le genero el endemoniado martilleo en el pecho y unas acostumbradas nauseas en el estómago –qué sólo ocurrían a causa de Naruto; y le escuchó responder con el olor del sake impregnado en su aliento._

" _ **Así que había encontrado la botella de Jiraiya…"**_ _pensó guardándose las palabras que le diría al viejo padrino de Naruto, quién en mente de Sasuke también era causante de su sufrimiento actual._

— _Puessss sssshon parrra ti~ttebayou… —dijo entre risas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, le golpeó con la caja de chocolates en el pecho los cuales cayeron desparramados al suelo junto con las bolsas del mercado; y seguidamente una bofetada con la planta directo a su cara._

 _Al instante sintió el ardor de múltiples cortes causados por las pequeñas espinas que decoraban las ramas, junto con una terrible comezón producto de las hojas y flores que pertenecían a una de esas vegetaciones cuyo tóxico era irritable para la piel humana._

" _ **Respira profundamente… está ebrio, todos los están observando…"**_ _se repetía como mantra para no tomar a Naruto por el cuello y estrangularlo ahí mismo. Pero la situación y el susodicho se lo estaban poniendo realmente difícil._

— _¿Por… qué? —preguntó más a un ente superior invisible que a Naruto directamente, por eso no entendió el montón de titubeos inconexos que estaba haciendo y que sólo remarcaban el olor del sake mientras Naruto parecía girar sobre sí mismo, como el movimiento helicoidal del planeta Tierra._

 _¿Nunca les ha ocurrido uno de esos microsegundos en los que su cerebro deja de funcionar y todo se blanquea dentro de su cabeza sin saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo o dónde estaban? Bueno, Uchiha Sasuke lo vivió en ese momento._

 _En el preciso instante en que Naruto se apoyaba en él con ambas manos, tomándole por los hombros mientras cerraba los párpados y..._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó totalmente estático anclado al asfalto mientras frente a la mirada de un millón de desconocidos, Naruto había rozado sus labios y le había terminado lastimando con sus dientes en lo que era –probablemente y en contra de sus facultades racionales: ¿un_ _ **beso**_ _?_

 _El mundo pareció darle vueltas, mientras saboreaba el amargo sabor del licor junto con otra cosa que no sabía explicar. Su pecho martilleaba como nunca lo había hecho antes, generándole un agudo dolor punzante, su estómago daba sacudidas violentas, provocándole más nauseas, de a poco apretaba sus manos incapaz de saber qué hacer y sintiéndose sumamente acalorado, con las mejillas y las orejas ardiendo._

 _¿Es que aquello realmente había pasado? ¿Y cómo rayos había podido suceder?_

 _Todo era sumamente confuso, pero no le había_ _ **disgustado**_ _incluso una parte muy profunda en el fondo de su mente reconocía que le había_ _ **agradado**_ _, aun cuando no era precisamente el primer beso que se habían dado –larga historia._

 _Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Naruto, incómodo no pudo evitar escupir las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza._

— _Eres un imbécil. —Y desvió la mirada a algún punto distante, viendo a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Naruto, hasta que pudiera ordenar sus ideas más calmadamente o encontrar un sitio menos a la vista de todos donde pudieran hablar los dos, lo que viniera primero en realidad._

 _Por ello, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tratando de controlar la respiración acelerada y entrecortada. Tenía que pensar, y debía dejar de sentir esa ligera tensión en sus labios que le indicaban el comienzo de lo que podría ser ¿una sonrisa?_

 _Pero similar a todo lo que le había estado pasando por esa noche, el rostro de Naruto se contrajo y antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre completo, de un puñetazo Sasuke había sido derribado contra el suelo._

— _¡Te odioou, te odiou~ttebayou! Erresss un basshtardou y… ¿ssabes qué? ¡_ _ **Te maldigo**_ _! —Gritó Naruto rompiendo sus tímpanos y el de todos los que presenciaban aquella hilarante escena en la que Sasuke se sujetaba con ambas manos su ojo derecho tirado en la acera frente a un ebrio loco—. ¡A partir… ahora… te sssaldrá mal y… irá mal en todou! ¡Estásssh malditou Uch-Ushihaa Sassssuke imbésssil!_

 _Tras esa afirmación Sasuke le observó irse con su ojo bueno, trastabillando y escuchando aun a la distancia sus fuertes lloriqueos y lamentos mientras él procesaba el hecho de que le habían puesto una maldición._

—Luego se acercó un cajero de una tienda de conveniencia explicando, que el idiota se había robado los chocolates y no había pagado el precio completo… para que después fuera el turno de una multa por haber arrancado una rama de un arbusto del jardín botánico de la ciudad —finalizó Sasuke dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá, y tomando en su lugar el trozo de carne congelada que Neji muy amablemente le había entregado—. Y hablando de eso, ambas facturas las he traído conmigo y confío en que _Sakura_ se hará cargo de reponerme el dinero.

Para Hyuuga Neji, ahora todo se le hizo mucho más claro y no estaba hablando sólo del morado en el ojo o de las leves manchas rojizas y variados cortes en el rostro de Uchiha; sino en la renuencia por parte de Naruto a volver a su departamento. Esta _definitivamente_ era la historia correcta y sintió pena por Sasuke –aunque en el interior se estaba muriendo de risa por el cuento.

—Yo me encargaré de eso… —dijo y para Sasuke fue claro que Neji había comprendido a _quién_ debió detener en el mismo instante en que se había formado el plan, justo en la misma estancia en donde se encontraban—. ¿Y has hablado con él? —

Sasuke bufó.

—No me deja. Cada vez que intento confrontarlo se escapa y en ningún momento ha vuelto al departamento… o por lo menos no cuando yo estoy allí —dijo acordándose de cómo a la mañana siguiente, la cerradura de la habitación de Naruto estaba pasada por primera vez desde que compraran el lugar—. Y Sakura también lo complica más, interfiriendo y actuando ofendida como si _yo_ tuviera la culpa.

Escuchó como Neji suspiraba, y consideró que quizá tal escena también se la habían dado a él, quién tampoco tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido.

—Además también esta esa estúpida maldición… —murmuró entre dientes fatigado.

— ¿Maldición? — Y como si la hubieran invocado, mientras se acomodaba el pedazo de carne en el ojo, el cuerpo de Sasuke de alguna forma había tropezado la mesa y había hecho que la taza cayera al piso pero por suerte había una alfombra para amortiguar la caída.

Aquel incidente y esa noche, habían destruido el orden natural de todas las cosas en su vida. Las palabras finales de Naruto habían sido un presagio siniestro que se terminaron convirtiendo en una realidad.

Después de todo, en la familia Uchiha con las maldiciones _no_ se jugaba, pues eran algo _sumamente serio_.

Durante años, Sasuke recordaba haber escuchado a su abuelo –Uchiha Madara– decirle a él y a su hermano mayor que, a la familia les había caído una «maldición del odio» y que había acabado con la mitad de los miembros del clan durante la época del feudo samurái. Y por consecuencia, todos aquellos que portaran el apellido «embrujado» tendían a ser _un tanto_ supersticiosos si de mala suerte, maldiciones y maleficios se trataba –evidentemente Halloween era una fecha innombrable en el recinto familiar.

Para Sasuke, las tres semanas que habían transcurrido habían sido un infierno y su mente escéptica le había fallado descubriendo que «quizá» su abuelo no estaba tan chiflado como creía, pues no importaba cómo, dónde ni cuándo _siempre_ algo _malo_ ocurría con _él._ Desde cosas como una maceta cayendo del techo en un perfecto ángulo hasta su cabeza –y que había esquivado dos veces–, las pésimas notas que había estado obteniendo en sus trabajos y evaluaciones –de un 100 perfecto a un 98–, hasta casi morir por atropello –cuatro esta última semana– mientras cruzaba el paso peatonal con el semáforo en _rojo_.

Por eso debía hablar con Naruto, en parte para erradicar el maleficio y en parte para enmendar el desastre que Sakura había hecho cuando todo podía haber sido _mucho_ más sencillo y menos complicado.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Neji y sinceramente a Sasuke ya se le habían acabado las ideas, había atacado a Naruto de todas las formas posibles, incluso había tratado de tentarlo comprándole de esos ramen instantáneos especiales que tanto le gustaban mientras lo esperaba frente a la facultad de derecho, y sin ningún resultado lo cual era aún más odioso.

—No lo sé… —confesó sintiendo como el enojo se iba y un gran peso se instalaba en sus hombros. Neji con sólo una mirada sintió bastante lástima por el pobre individuo.

La triste verdad era que –muy en el fondo–, Sasuke quería que Naruto volviera al apartamento porque estaba _harto_ de vivir solo y no tener su hiperactiva presencia las 24 horas del día lo estaba desquiciando.

Soltando un suspiro vio la hora en su reloj azul eléctrico –cortesía de Naruto durante su cumpleaños número 17– y se dio cuenta que se le había hecho más tarde de lo planeado. Levantándose de su asiento sacó las facturas de su billetera y se las entregó a Neji, quién también se había parado para acompañarlo hasta la puerta –atento como siempre–.

—Que lo deposite a mi cuenta… y que sea _ella_ quién lo pague —explicó haciendo énfasis en sus palabras pues conociendo a Neji y a Sakura, sería el primero quién trataría de solventar el problema por culpa adquirida de la segunda—. Debo ir con mi hermano Itachi que me pidió le hiciera un favor.

—Ah, antes de que te vayas, tengo una última pregunta… —le detuvo el anfitrión antes de cruzar el marco, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento físico que le impidiera hacerlo—. De haber funcionado el plan, ¿cuál era la respuesta?

Unos segundos silenciosos se deslizaron entre ambos mientras Sasuke analizaba la pregunta, y para cuando se giró momentáneamente a ver los ojos perlados del interlocutor, supo que la leve sensación de ardor en su rostro y el casi invisible fruncido de sus labios a causa de la incomodidad: habían sido la respuesta que el Hyuuga necesitaba.

Tras asentir una vez y estrecharse las manos, ambos se despidieron en una tarde-noche de Domingo. Un día que, usualmente, Sasuke hubiera pasado confortablemente en su hogar pero que, en el presente, no tenía ningún significado sin la cabellera rubia en su visión periférica y la escandalosa risa retumbando en sus tímpanos.

Porque al final, ¿qué sentido tenía su vida si Naruto no estaba por allí pululando a su alrededor cuál satélite espacial?

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, alzó los ojos negros al cielo, su mente perdiéndose en el firmamento mientras un suave vaho se escapaba de sus labios.

No se había terminado el otoño y ya empezaba a enfriar. Qué molesto.

 **. . .**

Sabía que no podía continuar en la inestable situación en la que estaba, lo sabía perfectamente y aun así muy a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo –todo por haber dicho las palabras erróneas en el momento más desacertado– decidió que, tal vez, lo mejor era dejar que todo siguiera su curso esperando que las cosas volvieran a su cauce original por sí solas.

Pero que equivocado estaba, pues, al final su abuelo había tenido razón: _«nunca subestimes el poder de una maldición»._

Uchiha Sasuke bufó al tiempo en que, la puerta de la habitación de paredes blancas que le habían asignado se abría y por ella entraba la enfermera que habían puesto a su cargo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke? —preguntó mientras canjeaba la carpeta que colgaba frente a su cama y se apartaba el largo mechón rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos azules.

— ¿Cuándo me dejarán salir Yamanaka? —preguntó Sasuke en su lugar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y acomodaba mejor la pierna derecha, cuyo tobillo se encontraba fuertemente vendado apoyado sobre un par de cojines con el fin de mantenerlo en alto.

Al parecer se había convertido en una especie de payaso-comediante porque al igual que tantas veces, desde que lo habían dejado en el hospital, Yamanaka Ino volvió a componer una sonrisa burlona que rayaba en lo sardónico. La muy infame lo estaba disfrutando.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! No me mires con esa cara… —dijo Ino ante la mirada irritable que le estaba dedicando y él pudo notar con bastante facilidad, la carcajada que se escondía tras su voz—. Debes admitir que todo esto es muy… _hilarante_ … Digo, tú el «Sr. Yo lo controlo todo» ¿se cae de una escalera en el tercer peldaño?

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más su risa, que se ubicaba en tres decibeles más altos a su voz normal, resonó dentro de las cuatro paredes causando una mayor irritación en Sasuke.

" _ **Todas las mujeres son iguales…"**_ pensó con fastidio volviendo a desviar su atención a la ventana, donde el cielo de un pálido azul se encontraba medio nublado, una apariencia característica de las primeras semanas del invierno.

Contando la presente semana, ya habían pasado casi dos meses completos desde que Naruto se había ido del domicilio y lo había dejado viviendo solo con un maleficio encima; y nada de lo que había hecho al parecer le había importado al Dobe lo suficiente como para perdonar a Sasuke o siquiera escucharle.

La noticia comenzó a desperdigarse como pólvora, finalmente, llegando a oídos de su hermano mayor, quién en un vano intento por hacer sentir mejor a su _ototou-baka_ le propuso visitarle cada Domingo para que le ayudara con cosas en la casa o simplemente para compartir una comida y charlar. Sasuke aunque apreciaba el gesto –jamás se lo haría saber a Itachi, porque estaba seguro lo usaría eventualmente en su contra– pero al final, sólo podía seguir pensando que no era lo mismo.

Y durante una de esas tardes en que le estaba ayudando –" _Sasuke tú que eres alto, ¿será que puedes alcanzarme esto?"–_ , se había subido a la vieja escalera metálica que tenían en casa y por andar distraído pensando en Naruto y todo lo que había pasado, un mal cálculo de sus pasos puso en efecto la maldición y terminó cayendo al piso.

El resultado le había propiciado una salida directa al hospital, en compañía de un Itachi asfixiantemente preocupado y un dolor agudo en el tobillo de su pierna derecha. La doctora que lo había recibido –una tal Senju Tsunade–, le internó durante una noche en espera de las radiografías que le habían hecho en todo el cuerpo en busca de alguna fractura o de una herida más seria.

—Bueno, bueno… las radiografías demostraron que se te ha hecho una fractura en la zona del tobillo por lo que la doctora se ha encargado de avisar a tu hermano para que se arreglen los papeleos necesarios para ponerte el yeso —explicó Yamanaka mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado durante su momento de diversión—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras?

—Sí, díganle a Itachi que en el camino de vuelta se pase por mi departamento y recoja una muda de ropa —ordenó después de haberlo considerado por unos minutos—. La llave de repuesto se encuentra donde siempre.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa que traes ahora? —preguntó Ino pero de igual manera anotando, en una esquina de un viejo récipe médico, las instrucciones que el paciente le había dado.

Sasuke la miró escéptico con la ceja levemente alzada, como si ahora mismo la rubia oxigenada le estuviera gastando una broma.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí creo en la higiene personal y en no usar lo mismo durante varios días. Tal vez sea un concepto que tu pequeño cerebro de pasante no entiende. —Eso hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa burlona a Ino y le terminara sacando la lengua, en un gesto de berrinche infantil.

—Ugh… no sé cómo Naruto te soporta… Oh no espera, ya no lo hace porque te dejó ¿no? —Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo, incluso para Ino quién le gustaba jugar sucio cuando iba perdiendo una contienda.

En el interior de Sasuke las palabras habían vertido más sal a la herida que cargaba encima, pero antes de que pudiera hacer uso de su cruel habilidad para lastimar a los demás, la irritable enfermera se había despedido de él y se había marchado por donde había venido, dejándole solo una vez más.

Aún molesto y sin ningún método para dejar escapar la cólera que sentía sólo pudo apretar sus manos en puño por encima de su regazo mientras trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa que hubiera en la ventana y no pensar en las palabras de Yamanaka –que seguían resonando en su cabeza en una especie de eco sin fin–.

En momentos así, deseaba tener un botón con el cual retroceder el tiempo quince años al pasado, para volver a estar sentado a orillas del muelle en el río cerca de la escuela primaria y que, al escuchar los apresurados pasos sobre las tablillas de madera, tuviera de nuevo aquella certeza de no sentirse _solo_ _nunca más_.

Pero eso no era posible y, aparentemente, tener a Naruto de vuelta tampoco lo era.

Y su mente estaba tan dispersa que no se dio cuenta que los pasos que creía estar imaginando, en realidad los estaba escuchando con la ligera diferencia de que una sarta de preguntas hechas a gritos le acompañaban en su lugar; cuando la puerta había sido abierta nuevamente en un único golpe y casi se había salido de sus goznes por la fuerza del impacto.

—Yamanaka ya dejaste tu punto en claro, ¿qué no pue…? —Había empezado a decir, con la rabia impregnada en cada una de las sílabas, pero lo que sus ojos se encontraron al girarse ahogaron las palabras dentro de su garganta.

Eso y los dos brazos que le habían envuelto asfixiantes mientras le daban uno de esos abrazos estranguladores que, Sasuke casi había olvidado como se sentían durante los últimos dos meses.

— ¡Sasuke, no te mueras~ttebayo! —Habían sido las palabras gritadas a su oído con la voz que, debía confesar, había extrañado más que ninguna otra—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero no te mueras~ttebayo!

— ¿Na-ruto? —preguntó aun procesando todo dentro de su cabeza, aunque dedujo que la cuestión había sido proferida esperando que aquello _en verdad_ estuviera pasando.

— ¡Teme, no puedes morirte! Hay muchos tratamientos y podremos buscar dinero, ya incluso Sakura-chan dijo que ella ayudaría con los gastos y… y… aunque sea sólo por unas horas… —balbuceaba Uzumaki Naruto sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre Sasuke, cuyos pensamientos habían frenado en seco.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir –y que iba en contra de sus propios y humillantes deseos– separó al Dobe y, con la interrogante claramente plasmada en su rostro, lo sentó en la silla vacía a un lado de su cama que había utilizado Itachi la noche anterior.

— ¿Tratamientos? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Y qué es eso de que me voy a _morir_? —Soltó rápidamente en un tono que no dejaba lugar a divagaciones ni rodeos.

Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo aun mayor para controlar sus emociones, nada más sus ojos negros observaron los ojos azules por encima de las tres líneas en cada mejilla junto a la brillante cabellera rubia, dándose cuenta que –de hecho– Naruto _sí estaba allí_.

Le escuchó sorber un poco la nariz mientras parpadeaba varias veces, notando también la expresión de absoluta preocupación por su bienestar. La regla de los 30 centímetros rota de nuevo, cuando el Dobe se había inclinado desde su silla hacia Sasuke para hacer entender lo que sea que iba a decirle.

—Sí, tratamientos para el cáncer que te detectaron el día de ayer cuando por ser el Teme te caíste de un tercer piso y porque los doctores no lo diagnosticaron a tiempo, ahora sólo te quedan 24 horas de vida…

La boca de Sasuke se abría y cerraba repetidas veces, no sabiendo cómo responder a semejante grupo de patrañas y exageraciones. Pero por algún motivo había una única e insignificante palabra que le había venido a la mente y que _por esta vez_ le había hecho desear no estar en lo correcto.

— ¿ _Quién_ te dijo eso?

—Sakura-chan.

Algunas veces odiaba tener la razón.

La respuesta honesta que le habían dado –porque sabía perfectamente que no le estaba mintiendo– provocó una mezcla de emociones entre la frustración y la resignación, un sentimiento agridulce porque Naruto le estaba hablando… pero en Sasuke, ya ni siquiera le quedaba energía para enojarse.

Soltando un suspiro decidió que el mejor curso de acción era corregir todos y cada uno de los malentendidos que se habían estado sucediendo uno tras otro, aprovechando que el karma había permitido otorgarle la oportunidad.

—Naruto, escúchame bien. No, no me voy a morir en 24 horas; no, no tengo cáncer y sí, me caí pero del tramo de una escalera y me fracturé el tobillo —explicó pausadamente y sumamente agotado, señalando su pie derecho para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras—. Por ello me pondrán un yeso durante unos meses, creo, pero eso es todo.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, su auto-proclamado rival y mejor amigo había asentido con la cabeza y había inspeccionado su pierna con una mueca confusa.

—Entonces… ¿vas a _vivir_ ~ttebayo?

Asintió con la cabeza y en consecuencia una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto quién, lucía mucho mejor ahora que estaba _correctamente_ informado.

—Y, con respecto a lo que pasó _esa noche…_ —comenzó diciendo Sasuke percibiendo como los músculos de Naruto se tensaban y ponía aquella expresión problemática cuando se encontraba nervioso—. En primer lugar, no debiste haber bebido como lo hiciste; segundo, no debiste haberlo hecho frente a toda esa gente y terce… no, tacha eso ¿Para qué demonios fuiste con Sakura?

— ¡No lo sé~ttebayo! Fue la primera persona en que pensé… creo…

Soltó un suspiro.

—Acaso todos estos largos años que la conocemos, ¿no te has dado cuenta que Sakura _siempre_ lo complica todo?

Eso pareció hacer «clic» en el cerebro en desuso de Naruto porque, inmediatamente, su rostro cambió de uno pensativo, a una mueca de total desagrado y vergüenza de sí mismo. Sus brazos cruzándose en su pecho.

—Aagh tienes razón Teme, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí su lógica para afirmar que lo que me pasaba era **eso** _…_ digo, ¿qué clase de «verdad universal» es esa? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con el plan en un principio~ttebayo!

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—Pero igual… ¿con quién rayos se suponía que debía hablar entonces?

No estaba seguro de cuál era el motivo exacto, ni comprendía totalmente que era lo que estaba haciendo pero ese tipo de cosas siempre le sucedían cuando tenía que ver con Naruto o el susodicho se encontraba en el panorama. Por eso fue que, quizás, **sucedió**.

—Idiota —dijo estresando la palabra mientras su dedo índice y medio le daban un suave toque en la frente de Naruto, sus labios componiendo una ligera sonrisa de esas que, a veces, podían ser invisibles a los ojos pero que eran totalmente sinceras—. Podías habérmelo dicho a mí y no tendría que estar en un hospital con una fractura, durante un Jueves de Ramen.

Los ojos azules relampaguearon fugazmente al abrirse de par en par, dándose cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke había hecho **el gesto** , aquel que era la máxima demostración de afecto que un miembro de la familia Uchiha podía otorgar a alguien –palabras de Itachi cuando Naruto le conoció–.

— ¿En serio?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza aun sonriendo, pero ahora un poco más abiertamente ante la perplejidad emocionada de Naruto, trayéndole recuerdos de su versión más joven con catorce años cuando no se podía creer que Sasuke había admitido que _sí_ le importaba.

— Eso significa que, ¿no estás enojado? ¿No te molesta y no me vas a rechazar?

—Escucha atentamente porque sólo lo diré una vez —dijo con seriedad sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, pues necesitaba que entendiera porque siendo sinceros no estaba seguro de poder siquiera _decírselo a sí mismo_ otra vez—. Yo nunca me enojaría de algo como **eso** contigo Naruto… y lo que Sakura te dijo, en realidad está mal.

— ¿Ah… sí? ¿Entonces qué es~ttebayo? —Naruto parecía realmente curioso y ansioso de conocer la respuesta a lo que habían sido meses de dudas y problemas. Por lo que Sasuke se puso _un tanto_ nervioso e incómodo.

Así que aclarándose la garganta un par de veces, se animó a continuar con su alegato final y la apropiada _respuesta_ a aquel incidente ocurrido en el medio de una avenida tras un trago malsano de sake.

—Es un **vínculo** que sólo existe entre tú y yo, un **vínculo** que nada ni nadie puede reemplazar o romper —lo dijo, y había podido mantenerle la mirada a Naruto a pesar de sentirse un poco azorado y acalorado, de seguro el hospital estaba presentando problemas con el sistema de enfriamiento.

Pero aparentemente Naruto tenía una pregunta más.

— Un **vínculo** eh… es decir, ¿Qué a ti _también_ te pasan las mismas cosas que a mí?

Llegando finalmente al límite de lo que podía soportar, Sasuke en una maniobra distractora colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, empujándola un poco mientras le revolvía los cabellos. Permitiéndole tomar un breve respiro.

—Ya te lo dije Dobe. Es un **vínculo** y eso significa que implica a _ambos por igual._ —Y ni un segundo después escuchó como de los labios de Naruto comenzaba a escapar una risa creciente que había terminado por contagiársele, así fuera un poco.

Y después de varios minutos en los que las cosas volvían a sentirse como estaban antes, previo a las complicaciones, las confesiones, las maldiciones y el desastre; Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a sentir que tenían seis años y estaban de vuelta en aquel muelle en compañía de la única persona que en realidad _siempre había importado_.

— ¡Genial, me gusta este **vínculo** ~ttebayo! —Soltó Naruto enérgico al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la silla e inspeccionaba los dulces y aperitivos que Itachi se había dejado en la mesita, donde, reposaban todos los medicamentos que le habían estado dando a Sasuke.

—Sí como sea... ve a buscar algo bueno de beber, Itachi lo único que hace es traer cosas dulces —replicó Sasuke rodando los ojos y dejándose caer entre los almohadones apilados tras su espalda.

—Gho nno shoy tug mengsajeroh~ttebayou —habló Naruto con comida en la boca, recibiendo una cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke—. ¡Agh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Estúpido Teme.

Sasuke le vio pararse de la silla con fastidio y cogiendo un par de golosinas entre sus manos, caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de salir, Sasuke le llamó una última vez.

—Ah, no te olvides de conseguir ramen también, después de todo aún sigue siendo Jueves de Ramen. Puedes agarrar el que quieras pero el mío es de carne ¿entendido?

No tuvo que verle el rostro para saber que ahora Naruto totalmente revitalizado –ya que había pronunciado las palabras mágicas–, se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con esa mueca que le hacía parecer un niño de nuevo, al igual que un idiota. _Su_ idiota.

—¡Sí~ttebayo! ¡En seguida regreso Teme, no te vayas a mover! —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se marchara en una carrera frenética, vociferando en voz alta su indecisión sobre cuál ramen sería el más apropiado para comer aquel día que, había descubierto tenía un **vínculo** mutuo con Sasuke.

Y no, Sasuke **no** estaba sonriendo cuando sus negros ojos se volvieron a perder en el cielo tras la ventana, eso sólo era un molesto tic que le había aparecido en sus labios a causa de la medicación.

 **.**

 **¿Fin…?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de horas después, mientras el sexto ramen con sabor a pollo –aun humeante–se iba directo al estómago de Naruto. Ambos llegaron a una misma conclusión de la discusión que habían estado debatiendo durante los últimos minutos. Una decisión vociferada por Sasuke.

—Este 25 de diciembre, Sakura no podrá quedarse en el departamento y ver películas como las veces anteriores. Está prohibida su visita.

—De acuerdo~ttebayo, aunque no creo que se lo tome bien…

—En algún momento debe hacerse responsable de las cosas que hace, igual algo se me ocurrirá para entonces.

—Sea lo que sea, ¡no seré yo quien se lo diga~ttebayo! Quiero graduarme como abogado _no_ morir joven.

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros y continuaron con la cena-almuerzo hasta que…

— ¿Dobe, dónde te estuviste quedando estas tres últimas semanas? Hyuuga me dijo que no habías vuelto a aparecer por allí.

—Aaah, bueno es que Sakura-chan estaba siendo muy fastidiosa… ¡así que me fui donde Hinata-chan!

— ¿Quién es «Hinata-chan»?

— ¡Oh! te la presentaré algún día Teme, estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien…

Una sonrisa, una cara de confusión e incredulidad y aquel Jueves de Ramen continuó su curso sin ningún percance.

Pero el 25 de diciembre de aquel año, había sido una historia completamente diferente…

— _Na-ru-to_.

El sonido de un par de nudillos que crujían.

—¡No, no Sakura-chan! ¡El Teme fue el de la idea!

 **.**

 **¿…hasta la próxima?**

* * *

 **Glosario** **.**

 **1.** _Oi._ — es una expresión japonesa equivalente al _'_ _hey'_ en inglés o al _'_ _ey'_ u _'_ _oye_ _'_ en español.

 **2.** _Felix Felicis._ — también llamada 'suerte líquida' es una poción creada por J.K. Rowling en el mundo de Harry Potter. Es una pócima muy rara y difícil de hacer, que permite a quién la bebé tener suerte y el instinto para hacer que todo salga bien durante 24 horas.

 **Notas de Autor.**

Muy bien, hago esta pequeña y breve nota para aclarar que el número que acompaña a las situaciones antes del nombre de cada capítulo hacen mención a la edad que tienen Naruto y Sasuke al momento del evento, es decir: _Situación N°21_ da referencia a que ambos tienen _21 años de edad_. Y así será con todos los demás eventos que vendrán y cuya publicación no se rigen en un orden lógico o cronológico.

Y antes de despedirme,

 **¡Feliz Navidad BionicaRouge!** No creo que me canse de repetirlo y espero te haya gustado este humilde regalo que te hago como Amigo Secreto :)

¡Un beso!


End file.
